


Fly

by itzaimster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/itzaimster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007 (after 2x09 Croatoan): Set post-series. Dean mulls over what happened, and how to stop it going even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

Dean drew in a deep breath and sighed as he looked out at the view. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d complained about having never been here, and so he couldn’t think of a better place to be at a time like this.  
In all his years of travelling back and forth, everywhere from New York to Texas to Seattle to Florida… he’d hardly seen any sights worth mentioning to an interested tourist. Finally, now, he was able to make the effort to at least see the Grand Canyon. But at what price?  
He couldn’t hate anymore. He was all hated out for now. He’d been through the notions on the drive there already. He hated that Ellen had been right. He hated that Sammy had been right. He hated that he was so foolish so as to not believe them at first even if he’d hinted that he did. Even if he’d let them think that he did. But he still wouldn’t have given up that easily and he knew it. If Sammy’s life had ever been at stake he was right there by his side in no time, so why should some badass thorn-in-side demon change any of that?  
His fingertips caressed the chrome outline of the hood beneath him as his eyes carefully scanned every nook and cranny leading to the edge. It was moments like these where everything you ever thought was trivial really wasn’t. Moments like the past few days he’d spent alone on the road. Those moments where you suddenly realise that everything you ever worked for or believed in didn’t mean anything anymore.  
They were gone. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing was going to change the reasons for it. His father gave his soul to the thing he hated most in the world just so that his heart could beat a couple of years longer. The dry red crusts beneath his fingernails and in the creases of his hands made him literally nauseas when all he could picture was Sammy, broken on the floor.  
He could almost hear Sammy leaning over to talk into his ear. He knew exactly what he’d be doing if he were there. He’d be denting the hood right next to him, nudging his older brother with his elbow playfully, trying to play the whole affair off as something light before putting on his serious face and telling Dean to pull his act together and move on with his life. To get on with the job. For him, and for their Dad.  
“Bullet wounds don’t do much for my complexion, do they?”  
Dean chuckled aloud, hanging his head as one tear fell from his face and splashed onto his worn leather jacket. That tear was soon joined by others, as he cradled his face in his arm.  
With one final burst of adrenaline, he stood from the hood and made his way back to the side of the car. Opening the door, he slipped into the driver’s seat and slammed it behind him. The creaks only reminding him of the many times his Dad demanded he oil the doors and the equal as many times that Sammy tried to make music with them when he was bored.  
He started and revved the engine angrily, the smell of burning fuel cascading through the interior. He turned the headlights on, placed both his hands on the steering wheel, and then just sat. Silent and staring. Determination cemented into his brow.  
This demon had been the absolute bane of his family’s entire existence. First it took his Mom. Then his brother’s girlfriend, causing a whole lot of suffering Sammy could have done without the past few years. Then it took his Dad, leaving him to deal with the knowledge that he’d done it to save his ass. And then the truth about Sammy came out, and the demon came for him…  
He may have been the one to pull that final trigger, but he knew exactly what was responsible. And he knew what it wanted next, just to finish the job.  
Barely flinching, he put the impala into gear. The demon wasn’t having this soul for his collection. Not if he could do something about it.  
And he was killing two birds with one stone here.  
He hit the gas, face instantly turning placid as he took one last deep breath. The wheels hit the edge, and he flew.


End file.
